L'Importance d'être bien entouré
by Cassidy Belacqua
Summary: Hikari et Takeshi décident que Satoshi doit assimiler le concept d'intérêt romantique avant de briser d'autres cœurs ; Satoshi, lui, résiste. Vaillamment.


**Auteur :** Cassidy Belacqua (cassidy_b)

**Disclaimer :** l'anime _Pocket Monsters_ n'est pas à moi, il appartient à Satoshi Tajiri, Tsunekaz Ishihara, Nintendo et/ou le studio OLM (pas certaine qu'une mention inutile).

**Nombre de mots :** 10 100~ mots

**Rating :** PG/K+

**Personnages :** Takeshi (Pierre), Hikari (Aurore), Satoshi (Sacha) ; Kotone (Célesta), Shinji (Paul), Musashi (Jessie), Kojirô (James) et Nyarth (Miaouss).

Mentions supplémentaires de Shigeru (Régis), Yukinari (Sammy, le (tousse tousse) gamin du film 4), Aoi (Angie), Haruka (Flora) et Kasumi (Ondine).

**Notes :** CRACK particulièrement honteux. Situé durant _Diamond&Pearl_ après le départ de Kotone (DP147), mais relativement TWT en considérant la présence de Shinji. Mini-avertissement sur quelques positions (absolument non-soutenues par l'auteur) de Hikari – on dira que l'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions. Allusions et mentions (non-effectives, mais les faits évoqués restent, disons, éternellement sujets à interprétations) de PalletShipping (Shigeru/Satoshi), de DaddyShipping (Yukinari/Satoshi (oui, je vais continuer de paver les rues des Enfers)), de ComaShipping (Shinji/Satoshi) + quelques autres, dont probablement du _ship-tease_ BoulderShipping (Takeshi/Satoshi). Je ne sais. Réponse hors-sujet à un prompt d'Azalee – merci à elle pour la bêta !

* * *

o

o

o

o

o

« J'ai failli croire que je m'étais trompée depuis le début », avoua Kotone à Takeshi peu avant d'embarquer dans le zeppelin qui les ramènerait elle, Kazunari et son père, à Johto. « Les sentiments de Hikarin sont flagrants, mais Satoshi… pourquoi se comporte-t-il comme s'il n'éprouvait rien pour elle ? En agissant comme ça, sans se permettre d'être démonstratif, il parviendrait presque à persuader n'importe qui qu'il ne l'aime pas d'amour ! »

Elle contempla Hikari et Satoshi dire leurs adieux à Kazunari, quelques mètres plus loin, puis secoua la tête et soupira tristement.

« Pauvre Hikarin ! Quant à lui… à force de ne pas prendre les devants, il finira passif toute sa vie si personne ne fait rien. »

De toute la remarque gorgée d'élucubrations de Kotone, Takeshi ne garda que la conclusion : elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort et, d'une certaine façon, après toutes ces années à veiller sur Satoshi, Takeshi s'en sentait responsable par son inaction.

o

o

« Si je trouve moi aussi que Satoshi manque de discernement dès qu'il est question d'amour ? »

Hikari, une fois la phrase répétée, le regarda sans ciller.

Soudain appréhensif, Takeshi se demanda s'il avait commis un faux-pas, si Kotone n'avait pas eu, au fond, raison de décider arbitrairement des béguins des unes et des autres, et s'il n'était pas lui-même en train de s'aventurer sur un terrain potentiellement dangereux pour la cohésion de leur groupe à tous les trois.

« Eh », objecta enfin Hikari en plissant les yeux, comme si elle avait été personnellement insultée. « Ça, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Je n'ai pas envie de dire du mal d'un ami, mais pas besoin de voyager des mois en sa compagnie pour remarquer qu'il est complètement aveugle et obtus à ce niveau.

— Poooocha.

— Je suis toujours étonnée qu'il connaisse les effets d'une attaque Attraction – mais c'est sans doute parce qu'il n'a aucune idée de la mécanique ? Il va partir dans de grands discours sur les camarades et les partenaires, parler d'amitié en voyant un couple, proclamer qu'il est _ami_ avec quelqu'un qui en pince manifestement pour lui, et il ne réalisera même pas ce qui se passe _réellement_. Oh, cette pauvre Aoi…

— S'il n'y avait eu qu'elle », soupira conjointement Takeshi.

Hikari et Pochama, contre son ventre et entre ses bras, écarquillèrent les yeux de concert.

« Il y en a eu d'autres ?

— Il voyage depuis plusieurs années », grimaça Takeshi. « _Bien sûr _que d'autres personnes avaient jeté leur dévolu sur lui avant qu'il n'arrive à Sinnoh.

— Et il a toujours été… comme ça ? Complètement à côté de la plaque, je veux dire. »

Aussi peu charitable que cela fût, Takeshi acquiesça.

« J'ai juste considéré que Satoshi n'était pas très perspicace de façon générale », concéda Hikari après un moment d'hésitation. « Mais est-ce que quelqu'un qui soit proche de lui a au moins essayé de lui expliquer posément… tu sais ? Comment marche la vie. »

Takeshi douta avoir imaginé le reproche à peine déguisé qu'il crut entendre dans sa voix.

o

o

Après le déjeuner du lendemain, Hikari voulut entraîner seule Pochama et Mimirol. Pikachu s'occupant d'amuser Hinoarashi en se livrant à une série d'imitations faciales, Takeshi décida que l'occasion était parfaite pour converser au calme, sans interruption ni distraction, avec Satoshi.

Toutefois, dès qu'ils furent en retrait, Satoshi à la fois assis et perché sur son tabouret, les cuisses nonchalamment écartées, les bras tendus entre elles, les paumes sur le socle et les doigts repliés autour de son bord, le regardant curieux mais joyeux, la situation sembla soudainement presque intimidante.

Takeshi se racla la gorge.

« Hikari et moi avons remarqué quelques petites choses te concernant », commença-t-il.

Sans bouger, les yeux grands ouverts, Satoshi cligna les yeux mais le laissa continuer.

« Suffisamment pour être un peu préoccupés, pour être honnête.

— Quelque chose ne va pas ? » s'enquit Satoshi.

Takeshi croisa les bras – toutes les préparations du monde n'auraient _jamais_ pu lui permettre de trouver la formulation idéale pour aborder délicatement et efficacement le sujet. Pas avec Satoshi. Pas avec quelqu'un qu'il considérait à la fois comme son meilleur ami et un membre de sa déjà nombreuse fratrie. Pas dans une situation artificielle, sans la moindre spontanéité, sans que le besoin ne se fît _spécialement _sentir à cet instant même s'il restait constamment présent en fond. Tout aurait été beaucoup plus simple si Satoshi était, de lui-même, venu lui demander de l'aide ou des conseils, ou juste une oreille attentive ; mais, évidemment, il touchait là le nœud du… problème ? De la complication ?

« Je n'irais pas jusque-là », nuança Takeshi pour le tranquilliser. Autant le mettre le plus à l'aise possible. « Ce qui nous préoccupe, c'est en fait ton comportement avec les autres.

— J'ai fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

— Pas '_fait_'. Ce sont plutôt certaines réflexions et attitudes envers les autres qui nous intriguent et ne nous semblent pas… adaptées. »

Les yeux soudain peinés et hésitants de Satoshi, comme s'il se concevait pris en faute et en culpabilisait déjà sans savoir _de quoi_, lui pincèrent violemment le cœur.

Tournant lentement la tête, Satoshi coula un instant son regard dans la direction de Pikachu, qui pépiait et continuait ses poses, tordant son visage, se contorsionnant au gré de ses incarnations. Après un petit moment de flottement durant lequel il sembla reprendre des forces grâce à cette observation silencieuse, Satoshi revint se concentrer sur lui.

« Tu trouves que je ne prends pas assez soin de tout le monde ? »

Comprenant instantanément, Takeshi soupira.

« Satoshi, je ne te parle pas de Pokémon.

— De quoi ?

— Je te parle d'humains. »

Satoshi pencha la tête sur le côté, un léger voile d'inquiétude sur le visage.

« Euh… je t'ai fait quelque chose, ou à Hikari ? » hasarda-t-il.

Takeshi secoua la tête.

« Pas à nous. Ni à quelqu'un en particulier.

— Alors qu'est-ce que j'ai fait… ?

— Tu n'as rien fait de mal. On se pose juste des questions sur ce que tu penses et ressens _toi_.

— Oh. »

Réfléchissant, Satoshi leva une de ses mains jusqu'à son menton, la mâchoire enserrée entre son pouce et son index écartés.

« J'ai fait un truc qui laisse penser que je suis fâché avec vous ? » Puis, un sourire éclairant son visage, passant sa main derrière sa casquette : « Pourquoi tu te montres prudent comme ça ? C'est vrai que j'ai peut-être pas été très facile à vivre ou agréable depuis le match avec Shinji. Je veux dire, si ça vous inquiète, bien sûr que non, je serais jamais capable de vous détester ! Vous me donnez aucune raison d'être en colère contre vous !

— Ça n'est pas une histoire de détester quelqu'un », l'interrompit Takeshi. « Plutôt le contraire. »

Les sourcils de Satoshi se tordirent.

Takeshi inspira profondément et se prépara à plonger dans un abysse sans retour – mais qu'il n'espérait tout de même pas insondable.

« Je te parle du principe d'_aimer _quelqu'un. »

Même s'il avait l'impression d'atteindre l'objectif à reculons, ils commençaient à y arriver. Quelque part, dans sa tête, la voix de Hikari résonna pour chanter un '_Victoire !_' tonitruant, et Takeshi ne savait pas s'il devait l'interpréter comme une félicitation ou une malédiction funeste.

De son côté, Satoshi cligna les paupières mais resta silencieux.

« Je– Hikari et moi pensons que tu manques de discernement », enchaîna Takeshi. « Que tu confonds certaines choses, et qu'il faudrait corriger ça.

— Je vois toujours pas où tu veux en venir », signala Satoshi, nullement impressionné ou affecté, enfermé dans sa tour d'imperturbabilité.

Il le regardait néanmoins encore, attentif, attendant que Takeshi lui expliquât pourquoi il désirait lui parler et ce qu'il attendait de lui, lui donnant par-là même une nouvelle preuve qu'il devait persévérer. Satoshi lui faisait confiance, comptait sur lui et, rien que pour cette raison, Takeshi avait la responsabilité morale de s'assurer qu'il allât _bien _et évoluât correctement, même si Satoshi ne croyait pas s'en sentir le besoin.

« Tu ne sembles pas réaliser quand des personnes s'aiment », décrivit patiemment Takeshi. « Presque comme si… tu ne comprenais pas toi-même comment… s'il était possible d'aimer quelqu'un.

— _Évidemment _que j'aime des gens », s'offusqua Satoshi. « J'aime Pikachu, je t'aime toi, et Hikari, et Moukazaru, et Mukuhawk, et Hayashi–

— Pas sur ce plan-là. »

Ou du moins, il l'espérait, ou le croyait _rationnellement_. (À ce qu'il savait, il n'était pas membre du harem d'un Satoshi polygame ou libertin ; le nombre d'individus avec qui Satoshi tolérait ne serait-ce que le moindre contact physique autre qu'une poignée de mains occasionnelle ou fonctionnelle était déjà bien faible.)

« Je vous aime tous », objecta Satoshi en gonflant les joues.

« Je ne prétends pas le contraire », tempéra Takeshi. « Je sais que tu nous aimes tous _beaucoup_. Mais pas de la façon dont je cherche à te parler.

— Tu trouves que je tiens pas assez à vous ?

— Je ne t'accuse de rien, Satoshi. Tu es un excellent et précieux _ami_, la question n'est pas là. »

L'inquiétude contrite de Satoshi, partiellement rassuré, laissa place à la perplexité.

« Alors quoi ? »

Une nouvelle fois, Takeshi se racla la gorge.

« Tu n'as jamais eu de… sensation particulière en regardant une personne ? Un coup de foudre ? Une impression de paralysie ?

— De l'électricité statique ? Souvent, avec Pika–

— Devant un _être humain_.

— Juste en voyant quelqu'un ? »

Takeshi hocha la tête.

« Euh… t'es sûr que tu vas bien ? Si des humains pouvaient avoir Statik, ça se saurait ! »

… et laissa ses épaules s'affaisser.

« Il n'y a pas quelqu'un que tu considères… _spécial _? Qui te fait perdre la tête dès que vous vous retrouvez en face, juste parce que cette personne est là, qu'elle te plaît énormément ? »

Et parfois, en plus d'être visuellement et littéralement _ravissante_, cette personne particulière se montrait en plus digne des plus grands éloges en consacrant sa vie aux autres, par affection envers un territoire délimité et pour le bien de tout le monde.

Oh.

« Toi-même, tu n'as jamais voulu te rapprocher de quelqu'un ? » continua-t-il. « Comme moi avec Joy-san ou l'agent Junsar ?

— Je suis ami avec un tas de gens », signala précautionneusement Satoshi. « Et j'adore tout le monde.

— Mais il y a des choses que tu n'as pas eu envie de faire avec tous ceux-là, n'est-ce pas ? » poussa Takeshi. « Tu n'as jamais eu envie, même si c'était égoïste ou pas vraiment rationnel, de faire certaines choses avec une personne, elle seule et pas une autre ?

— 'Jamais eu envie' de quoi, concrètement ? » rebondit Satoshi.

Un terrible moment, Takeshi prit la peine de considérer l'éventualité de quelques réponses – et les rejeta aussi sec, sans vraiment hésiter.

Il ne pouvait pas parler de sexe ni même de sexualité à Satoshi, se raisonna-t-il. Il ne pouvait juste… pas, aussi irresponsable que cela fût, et ce même s'il se sentait en charge du garçon. Pas si Satoshi n'en exprimait pas le besoin. Il se serait probablement dévoué pour avoir la Discussion avec sa fratrie biologique s'il n'y avait personne d'autre pour s'en occuper (les laisser entre les mains de son père et de sa mère n'était peut-être pas une idée judicieuse), ou même Hikari si elle en avait besoin, mais _Satoshi_ restait malgré tout un cas particulier, dégageait une telle aura de sacralité que Takeshi ne pouvait pas se résoudre à lui en parler même s'il avait beau avoir conscience d'être le mieux placé pour le faire. Comme si la nature de Satoshi le lui interdisait, sans lui laisser de choix, lui imposant l'idée que _Satoshi n'avait pas à se soucier de ces choses-là_. Mieux valait prévenir que guérir, disait pourtant l'adage ; soigner un membre du groupe lorsqu'un mal n'avait pas pu être évité était une tâche qu'il acceptait diligemment et sans hésiter ; empêcher les situations périlleuses l'était aussi, habituellement. Néanmoins, expliquer _ça_ à _Satoshi_… dépasserait toutes ses compétences.

(Parfois, à force de soigner et de veiller au bien être de tout le monde, d'agir en médiateur, de se charger des complications des uns et des autres dès qu'un problème surgissait et de panser les plaies de ceux qui le nécessitaient, Takeshi se demandait s'il ne devrait pas envisager de devenir docteur. Après tout, il avait déjà Pinpuku à ses côtés.)

Peut-être en prenant des exemples moins poussés mais du même registre ? De la même façon, Takeshi s'imagina lui demander s'il avait déjà voulu embrasser quelqu'un, mais il renonça aussitôt à l'idée en anticipant qu'il parlerait d'emblée de Pikachu ("Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à le prendre dans mes bras ou à lui embrasser le front ?") et en imaginant l'expression incrédule et dégoûtée accompagnant ses cris d'orfraie s'il tentait de lui décrire le fonctionnement d'un baiser plus approfondi ("Faire _quoi _?! Beurk, mais c'est pas hygiénique !").

Il tenait _vraiment _à Satoshi pour s'entêter à lui faire comprendre, gémit intérieurement Takeshi.

« D'aller voir un film et de prendre la main de la personne qui t'accompagne parce que tu tiens vraiment à elle ? » essaya-t-il finalement, misant sur l'espoir qu'une représentation illustrée (et décente) serait plus parlante.

Satoshi plissa les yeux, tentant de se rappeler la dernière fois durant laquelle il avait effectivement assisté à une projection cinématographique (est-ce que ça n'était pas quelque part à Hoenn, avec Haruka ?), ou quel était l'intérêt de la quest–

« Ah », se rappela-t-il soudainement. « Quand il était encore supportable, on faisait souvent ça, avec Shigeru. Se serrer la main pendant la séance parce qu'on n'avait pas la place de les mettre toutes les deux sur l'accoudoir, ce genre de trucs. Mais c'était y a longtemps, avant qu'on se dispute, et on ne faisait de toute façon pas ça qu'au ciné–

— _NON_. »

Takeshi était certain que la tentative menaçait d'aller dans la mauvaise direction. (La tentative _allait _dans la mauvaise direction.)

« Je te parle de vouloir ce genre de gestes avec une personne que tu apprécies _vraiment_.

— On s'appréciait, à une époque ! Et on s'entend de nouveau bien, maintenant !

— Pas _comme ça_, n'est-ce pas ?

— Mais je vois pas de quoi tu parles ! »

'_Et c'est agaçant_', lui indiquaient le ton impatient, les sourcils froncés et les bras gesticulants de Satoshi. Il allait perdre son attention, voyait Takeshi.

« Imagine que tu aies le sentiment de ne pas assez connaître une personne – que tu voudrais en savoir plus sur elle immédiatement. Est-ce que tu as déjà ressenti ça ? T'être senti trop éloigné d'une personne lorsqu'elle était pourtant là mais _pas assez proche_ ? Voulu qu'elle te regarde en retour, _toi _seulement ?

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de spécial à trouver quelqu'un intéressant ?

— Tu n'as jamais voulu discuter avec une personne, juste avec cette personne, sans qu'un autre n'intervienne ? »

Mais Satoshi se montra tout aussi peu convaincu.

« On est pas précisément en train de discuter ? »

Aussi difficile que ce fût, Takeshi se résolut à ne pas perdre patience.

« Est-ce que tu n'as jamais eu l'instinct ou l'envie d'être proche d'une personne _physiquement _? »

Satoshi ouvrit la bouche, mais Takeshi s'attendait déjà à une objection faisant allusion à ses rapports avec ses Pokémon, ses amis, ses adversaires, et le fait que Satoshi était très heureux de voyager avec Hikari et lui, aussi contra-t-il préventivement en précisant :

« De te retrouver _seul _avec cette personne. »

— Et on est _seuls_ tous les deux à _discuter_, et c'est juste normal, non ? Pourquoi tu présentes ça comme si ça devait être exceptionnel ? »

À ce point, Takeshi n'avait plus le droit de capituler.

« Le plus important, ce n'est pas la situation en elle-même : c'est ce que tu cherches à communiquer à travers elle », continua-t-il. « Est-ce qu'il n'y a jamais eu une personne face à laquelle tu as senti que tu étais le seul à pouvoir lui apporter quelque chose ? Que tu as voulu protéger, rassurer dès qu'elle n'allait pas bien ?

Satoshi cligna les yeux, les fit glisser sur le sol et ne répondit rien.

« Est-ce que tu n'as pas voulu passer du temps seul avec cette personne », enchaîna Takeshi en souhaitant croire qu'il tenait effectivement la bonne piste, « voulu t'imprégner de sa présence, voulu partager des choses ensemble, voulu créer… un moment rien qu'à vous deux ? »

Cette fois encore, Satoshi ne rebondit pas sur les propositions pour exprimer ses objections dubitatives. Peut-être les descriptions avaient-elles eu un écho en lui, peut-être se rappelait-il d'émotions passées et encore persistantes, espéra Takeshi.

Après une minute de réflexions silencieuses, Satoshi releva son regard jusqu'à lui et pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Du genre s'isoler sur les branches d'un arbre, s'asseoir côte-à-côte, regarder un lever de soleil et se prendre par les épaules ? » proposa-t-il lentement, un peu détaché.

Ignorant s'il devait se sentir abasourdi, intrigué, fier ou victorieux, Takeshi acquiesça vigoureusement. En réponse, un sourire vif éclaira le visage de Satoshi et il claqua des doigts.

« Tu te souviens du Yukinari de Johto ? Je l'avais consolé comme ça lorsqu'il se sentait mal parce que son époque lui manquait ! C'est ce que font les amis, non ? »

o

o

« Je crois qu'il n'a pas besoin de moi. Il… il le fait _naturellement_. »

En rapportant la discussion à Hikari, Takeshi avait fondu en larmes. Sans réelle surprise, Satoshi s'avérait inhumainement _frustrant_, et même pas pour les bonnes raisons.

Hikari tapota un doigt sur ses lèvres, songeuse.

« L'essentiel, dans ce cas, c'est que la personne en présence comprenne à sa place, là où il n'y a pourtant pas d'intention du côté de Satoshi ? »

Takeshi releva la tête. Hikari lui sourit et continua.

« Ça n'est pas grave, si Satoshi ne réalise pas lui-même ce qu'il est en train de faire _au début_, n'est-ce pas ? »

Hikari, la mignonne, dynamique et adorable petite Hikari, avait parfois, sur le fond, des idées effrayantes.

Cela valait la peine d'essayer.

o

o

« Un entraînement ? »

Satoshi répéta la proposition en le regardant d'un air de mais-qu'est-ce-qu'on-aurait-pu-faire-d'autre-aujourd'hui-de-toute-façon, puis sembla comprendre quelque chose.

« Oh ! » commenta-t-il en frappant l'arête de son poing fermé dans son autre paume. « C'est vrai qu'avec toi, ça faisait longtemps.

— Non–

— Pikachu ! » cria Satoshi par-dessus son épaule, l'arête de sa main contre la joue, au moment où Takeshi précisait :

« Pas ce genre d'entraînement. »

Le bras de Satoshi retomba mollement contre son flanc alors qu'il se retournait vers lui, clignant les paupières, un peu perdu.

« On va pas faire un match ?

— Ça n'est pas au programme », signala calmement Takeshi. Sans surprise, Satoshi ne cacha pas sa déception, aussi reformula-t-il : « Pas maintenant, mais on pourra en faire un plus tard, si tu as envie.

— Bien sûr, que j'en ai envie ! Hikari m'aide beaucoup lorsqu'on s'affronte, c'est vrai, mais… »

Satoshi passa sa main derrière la tête, grimaçant doucement.

« Il faudrait que je me diversifie un peu plus en entraînements. J'ai toujours à… enfin, je suppose que je peux encore progresser avec tout le monde avant le prochain match contre Shinji, hein… ? »

Cela n'était pas la première fois que Takeshi avait l'occasion de le voir se relever après un coup dur ; après tout, leur tout premier voyage à Kanto avait été parsemé d'échecs et de défaites, et Satoshi avait continué à buter contre des obstacles et à devoir se retrouver avant de partir à l'assaut pour les surmonter. Les occurrences avaient été nombreuses, continuaient de l'être aujourd'hui encore, mais Takeshi ne s'habituerait probablement jamais à la volonté brûlante de Satoshi s'embrasant à nouveau après avoir été malmenée, peut-être moins diffuse, peut-être plus focalisée, mais toujours aussi incandescente au fur et à mesure que Satoshi grandissait et s'améliorait. Takeshi doutait pouvoir cesser un jour d'être admiratif, et même fier, d'une certaine façon, en l'observant aller de l'avant. La dernière défaite avait été aussi rude qu'indéniable et flagrante, Satoshi le savait probablement mieux que quiconque malgré les succès arrachés et ce qu'il avait malgré tout réussi à accomplir (l'évolution de Moukazaru n'en était ni la fin, ni un début), mais il démontrait encore qu'il savait rassembler ses expériences passées, bonnes ou mauvaises, pour continuer quoiqu'il arrivât.

Takeshi posa les mains sur ses épaules en retenant une larme.

« Euh…

— C'est parce que tu es devenu _de toi-même _une personne respectable qu'on souhaite qu'il t'arrive le meilleur.

— … Okay… ? »

De son côté, Hikari devait être en train de finir sa part du travail – jouer les intermédiaires et introduire Satoshi auprès de la coordinatrice avec qui elle avait sympathisé la veille. Takeshi chaperonnerait juste le tout, au moins au début, pour surveiller que tout se passât bien.

« On va juste se balader en ville.

— D'accord », accepta Satoshi, souriant.

En le voyant si volontaire et apparemment convaincu, Takeshi avait l'espoir de parvenir à tirer un résultat positif de l'expérience.

« Quand même… t'es bizarre, aujourd'hui », lâcha Satoshi. « T'es sûr que t'as pas de la fièvre ou quelque chose ? Gureguru t'a empoisonné la dernière fois qu'il t'a frappé ?

— Je vais bien, _merci_. »

o

o

« Donc, aucun numéro de téléphone ? »

Vague mouvement de tête négatif en provenance du corps recroquevillé et entouré par les miasmes violacés que même Gureguru n'osait pas approcher.

« Mais il a discuté avec elle, au moins ? »

Acquiescement (Hikari était certaine que l'atmosphère s'était encore assombrie, secouée par le geste).

« Et tout s'est bien passé ? »

Immobilité.

« Ils se sont plu ? Elle a… apprécié sa compagnie ? Il a compris ?

— Il était _passionné_, oui.

— Alors, alors, tu veux dire que–

— …et ils doivent se revoir '_un jour_' pour '_faire un match_'. »

Ce qui était la façon universelle qu'avait trouvée Satoshi pour signifier aux gens qu'il les aimait _bien _(sans arrière-pensée), et laissait deviner autour de quoi avait tourné la conversation.

Hikari, en tapotant l'épaule de Takeshi dans un geste de consolation, se demanda vaguement si c'était cela qui le rendait déprimé, ou bien le fait que lui non plus n'était pas revenu accompagné.

o

o

« Je ne pense pas qu'il faille s'inquiéter au niveau de ce qu'il _ressent _», raisonna Hikari un peu plus tard. « Ça n'est pas parce qu'il est aveugle à tout qu'il est insensible.

— Satoshi est même plutôt émotif », concéda Takeshi.

Et il n'avait jamais été particulièrement discret dans sa propension à laisser ses émotions, son instinct ou ses sauts d'humeur le diriger au gré de leurs rebondissements – tout, tant que ce fût chaotique et imprévisible plutôt que de la raison froide et cohérente.

Hikari fléchit les jambes afin de se recroqueviller à hauteur de Pochama et lui tapota le crâne, les lèvres étirées par un sourire sournois.

« Pocha ?

— Un teigneux dur à cuir, aussi prompt à s'emporter qu'à verser une larme… ça me rappelle un petit garçon, tout ça.

— Chama ! »

Pochama croisa les bras et tourna la tête avec un mépris grandiloquent, manifestement offusqué de la comparaison. Hikari rit, doucement et brièvement, avant de se redresser, soudain sérieuse.

« Mais on n'a pas avancé, au final. Satoshi a esquivé le sujet à chaque fois, et il continue de gagner de cette façon.

— On dirait que tu décris un match, Hikari.

— Mais c'en est devenu un ! Un affrontement d'obstinations, pour faire comprendre à Satoshi de notre côté, et pour résister à toute illumination du sien ! Dans ce cas, à nous de défaire son _Counter Shield _en nous montrant plus précis et agressifs, n'est-ce pas ?

— … Si tu trouves une bonne idée.

— Ou alors… peut-être qu'il a déjà quelqu'un et refuse de l'avouer ? » proposa-t-elle.

Son intonation et son regard insistant ne prenaient même pas la peine de cacher qu'elle attendait des suggestions de celui qui avait voyagé auprès de lui presque en permanence, presque depuis le tout début.

Takeshi tenta d'y réfléchir.

« Mm. Difficile à dire. Il a beau être ou avoir été très proche de plusieurs personnes… il ne parle jamais vraiment de celles qu'il connaît lorsqu'elles ne sont pas en face de lui, sans exception.

— À part pour Pikachu lorsqu'il se fait enlever », renchérit Hikari, laconique. « Mais tout de même, voyons voir… est-ce qu'il n'y a pas quelqu'un qui obsèderait Satoshi en ce moment ? Une personne dont il parlerait sans arrêt, ou qu'il aurait sans cesse en tête ? »

Sans sembler les remarquer, Satoshi déboula brusquement devant eux, courant en trombe pour filer plus loin sur le chemin, Pikachu sur son épaule.

« EH ! _SHINJI _! »

Hikari et Takeshi tournèrent lentement la tête pour se regarder avant de contempler la direction dans laquelle était parti Satoshi – sans le voir, bloqués par le bosquet derrière lequel il s'était engouffré.

Un ange passa.

« Non~ », chantonna finalement Hikari (avec une voix que Takeshi jugea, néanmoins, anormalement aiguë).

Puis le silence.

Takeshi fronça les sourcils, se reprochant à lui-même son propre manque de clairvoyance – pourquoi n'y avait-il pas songé avant ?

« Je n'avais pas pris en compte cette possibilité-là mais… »

Satoshi avait bien évoqué des souvenirs différemment interprétables de Shigeru et de Yukinari. En insistant fortement dessus. Et ramenait sans cesse Shinji sur le tapis depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à Sinnoh.

L'air avait soudain la texture d'une douche froide.

« _Ça_, ça serait un fichu problème », lâcha finalement Hikari.

Les paroles étaient une nouvelle salve d'eau glacée.

Takeshi l'observa du coin de l'œil, mais Hikari restait à fixer le paysage devant elle, immobile, les sourcils froncés, manifestement désapprobatrice, presque affligée, sans s'en cacher.

Hikari était jeune, se raisonna-t-il. Ses jugements de valeur n'étaient peut-être pas entièrement établis. Elle pouvait toujours apprendre et s'ouvrir, Takeshi connaissait son caractère. Dans ce cas, il lui incombait de la guider vers une conduite moins hostile.

« Qui que soit la personne qu'aurait choisie Satoshi, cette décision lui appartiendrait à lui et à lui seul », tenta-t-il prudemment. « On ne pourrait pas le forcer à aimer quelqu'un, seulement le soutenir dans ce qu'il considère le mieux pour lui. Que la personne qu'il ait choisie soit une fille… ou non. »

Pendant quelques secondes, Hikari cligna les yeux comme pour tenter d'ingérer ce qu'il lui disait. Elle finit par secouer la tête avec virulence.

« Oh ! Le problème, ça n'est pas que Shinji soit… un garçon, je suppose, même s'il n'a pas l'air très humain pour commencer. Non, non, ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance. Le truc, c'est juste que… c'est _Shinji_. »

… En fait, elle avait tout à fait raison, assimila à son tour Takeshi : il y avait un _énorme _problème.

« Shinji n'est absolument pas assez _mignon_ du tout », expliqua-t-elle avec une grimace ostensible. « Trop lugubre. Satoshi mériterait quelqu'un de plus lumineux, qui accepte de prendre soin de lui, tu comprends ? Qui soit prêt à l'épauler en cas de besoin, qui lui fasse confiance, qui l'entoure d'attentions, qui le fasse réagir, oui, mais surtout _sourire_. Un peu comme le petit-fils du poète ! »

Le portrait flatteur trahissait bien que Hikari n'avait pas connu Shigeru dans ses mauvais jours. Il avait certes mûri depuis le premier voyage à Kanto, avait appris à se montrer plus mesuré et avait peu à peu cessé d'intentionnellement chercher à écraser Satoshi par ses actes ou paroles, même s'il continuait parfois à s'amuser un peu de lui. Takeshi décida qu'il ne parlerait jamais à Hikari de son comportement passé dans le dos de celui-ci ; Shigeru n'avait pas à traîner ses erreurs comme un boulet devant ceux qui le rencontraient. Nul besoin de décrire à Hikari les insomnies périodiques, la colère et le dégoût qui rongeaient Satoshi à cette époque chaque fois que Shigeru le repoussait un peu plus ou le prenait de haut. Nul besoin de raconter les provocations, les disputes et les moqueries qui pleuvaient. Nul besoin d'évoquer la fois où, à l'Île Guren, Shigeru avait tenté de forcer Satoshi à _danser pour lui _en pleine nuit – Takeshi ne se souvenait plus de la contrepartie, mais il avait encore à l'esprit le regard brillant et victorieux de Shigeru lorsque Satoshi avait failli céder.

(Et tout compte fait, puisqu'ils parlaient de romantisme, Takeshi allait également s'empresser _d'oublier _ce souvenir.)

« Shinji est trop sélectif dès qu'il est question de politesse », continua Hikari sans se préoccuper de son silence. « Pas assez bienveillant avec tout le monde. S'il devait comme… faire partie de la famille, disons, avoir l'amabilité de retenir les prénoms des uns et des autres aurait été un plus », soupira-t-elle, fataliste.

Quelque part, Takeshi avait l'impression qu'elle n'oublierait _jamais _la fois où elle s'était vue réduite à un témoin anonyme en plus d'être ignorée, même si elle avait appris à dépasser ces insultes comportementales involontaires.

« Bon, mettons. Satoshi avait gardé le grelot que Shinji lui avait offert au tournoi, après tout », se raisonna Hikari, un peu guindée. Elle grimaça, comme dubitative et atterrée par un simple souvenir. « Enfin, je ne sais pas si 'quasiment balancé à la figure' compte comme 'offert', mais on va dire que oui. Ça leur fait quelque chose à tous les deux : Shinji a donné ce grelot, Satoshi l'a conservé ! »

Elle secoua la tête, à nouveau gênée, et sembla se rappeler de l'existence de Takeshi à ses côtés en lui lançant un petit regard de compassion distante.

« De façon générale, on ne peut pas dire que Satoshi part sur de bonnes bases, hein ? Autant grappiller ce qu'on peut trouver.

— Est-ce que tu es _certaine _qu'il y a quelque chose à prendre en compte, en premier lieu ?

— Bien sûr. Si on tient une piste, pas question de la lâcher, il faut aller jusqu'au bout ! »

Takeshi croisa les bras et essaya de se concentrer.

« Mm. Je ne sais pas vraiment pas si intervenir serait dans l'intérêt de Satoshi. Il a déjà eu du mal à se faire reconnaître comme un dresseur compétent et digne d'attention aux yeux de Shinji, alors–

— –alors il faudrait que _nous _aidions Satoshi à se faire encore plus remarquer par Shinji », s'exclama Hikari. « Ensuite, Satoshi saura certainement quoi faire, d'après ce que tu m'as raconté. »

Takeshi partageait moins cette conviction concernant la conclusion.

« Maintenant que j'y pense… j'ai déjà lu des romans comme ça », se rappela Hikari en levant les yeux au ciel. « Des histoires où l'héroïne cherche à attirer l'attention d'une personne qui lui plaît. Bon, dans certaines histoires, l'héroïne était un héros, mais ça ne changeait pas grand-chose au déroulement.

— Uh.

— Les histoires d'amour n'ont aucun secret pour Kotone.

— Qu'est-ce qu'elle a… ?

— On avait du temps pour discuter, le soir », expliqua-t-elle succinctement en accompagnant ses mots d'un petit mouvement de poignet. « Elle m'a parlé de ce qui faisait fureur à Johto, m'a demandé ce qui plaisait à Sinnoh, un petit échange culturel de rien du tout. Elle m'a offert quelques livres, d'ailleurs ! Tant mieux, ça pourrait nous donner des exemples sur lesquels réfléchir.

— Je ne sais pas si je dois être rassuré ou horrifié de me dire que le contenu de mon sac est totalement respectable par rapport au tien… ?

— Que pourrait-on faire pour que Satoshi détonne un peu – par rapport à d'habitude ? » continua Hikari sans faire attention à lui. « Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être susceptible de plaire à Shinji ? »

La question n'appelait malheureusement pas de réponse instinctive. Tout ce qui avait trait aux Pokémon de près ou de loin plairait à Satoshi et attirerait instinctivement son attention ; Shinji paraissait partager cet attrait _dans son principe_, mais pas de la même façon, pas dans les mêmes déclinaisons, pas pour les mêmes raisons. Ils partageaient beaucoup sans se ressembler, chaque nouvel exemple le rappelait sans cesse, et c'était bien là le cœur de ce qui les liait.

« Ah ! » s'exclama Hikari en claquant les doigts.

Elle resta figée, les yeux grands ouverts, comme sidérée par les résultats de sa propre réflexion silencieuse.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » l'interrogea Takeshi avec circonspection.

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être appréhensif.

Mécaniquement, Hikari se tourna vers lui, cligna plusieurs fois les paupières, toujours incrédule.

« Tu te souviens de ce que Shinji avait dit il y a quelques semaines ? S'il savait que Satoshi avait participé à la Mikuri Cup… c'est qu'il l'avait donc regardée !

— …

— Shinji est en fait intéressé par les Concours !

— …

— Et c'est mon domaine !

— …

— Satoshi va avoir besoin de mon aide ! »

Shinji avait effectivement reconnu avoir aperçu Satoshi participer à la Mikuri Cup, se rappela Takeshi. Il n'avait pas semblé avoir apprécié le spectacle, ou en avait en tout cas critiqué quelques points, mais il l'avait _vu _et ne s'en était pas justifié. Takeshi n'était pas certain de ce qu'il devait en déduire – ou s'il devait penser comme Hikari.

« … Je sais exactement comment le rendre, disons, _remarquable_», s'écria Hikari.

Elle sautilla brièvement sur place et, paumes jointes, claqua du bout des mains.

« Tout ira bien, tout ira bien ! Je m'occupe de tout ! » promit-elle en souriant.

Takeshi préféra ignorer ses canines ainsi dévoilées.

o

o

Une fois (funestement) mémorable où Satoshi avait aidé quelqu'un dans une histoire d'entraînement relationnel, il avait fini avec des habits de fille, affublé d'une perruque, poursuivi par les déclarations de Takeshi qui s'était un peu trop pris au jeu (au _jeu_).

Mais, même à cette occasion, personne n'avait procédé en volant ses vêtements alors qu'il nageait paisiblement dans la rivière, et il n'avait pas, par la suite, été contraint par une Hikari inexplicablement débordante d'énergie à porter une robe rouge qui parvenait à être tout à la fois _serrée_ et _bouffante_. Pikachu n'osait même plus se percher sur son épaule et se contentait de le regarder du sol, comme s'il attendait craintivement la suite.

« C'est bon ! » s'exclama Hikari en écartant le pinceau de ses lèvres – Satoshi soupira de soulagement lorsqu'elle se recula de lui.

Oh. Et la dernière fois, il n'avait pas été _maquillé_.

« Toi qui prétends que tu n'as pas besoin de te coiffer tant que tu as une casquette sur la tête, l'inverse est également vrai. Pas besoin de la porter lorsqu'ils sont brossés et lissés ! »

… ni _coiffé_, et c'était _insultant_.

Satoshi la regarda fixement, toujours aussi peu convaincu.

« Rappelle-moi pourquoi tu m'infliges ça, déjà ? » demanda-t-il en plissant les yeux.

Hikari ne flancha pas, toujours aussi rayonnante, sans relever la moindre accusation ou réprobation du ton presque blasé mais outré que Satoshi avait tenté de se donner.

« Parce que tu es un mentor et ami notablement dévoué qui ne veut que mon bien !

— Et t'avais pas d'autres gens à qui demander ça ? » soupira-t-il. Dès qu'il fermait les paupières, il avait l'impression que le poids du mascara allait l'empêcher de rouvrir les yeux après. « Pourquoi Takeshi a le droit d'y échapper, lui ?

— Cesse de geindre ; tu vas faire baver ton maquillage, si tu grimaces avant qu'il ne soit sec. Takeshi est occupé et tu bâillais aux corneilles. Aussi simple que ça.

— Ça pouvait pas attendre que tu recroises Nozomi ou Urara ? Ou Mussalina ? » insista-t-il. Même Nando-san. N'importe qui d'autre. Harley aurait sans doute pu la conseiller efficacement, lui aussi – pourquoi ne voyageait-il pas à Sinnoh ?! … heureusement qu'il ne voyageait pas à Sinnoh, se corrigea Satoshi. « Quelqu'un qui fait des Concours t'aurait été plus utile, non ? T'étais pas à quelques jours près ? »

Hikari soupira, plissa douloureusement les sourcils et posa sa joue droite contre la paume de sa main.

« Le Grand Festival approche et il me manque toujours un ruban », murmura-t-elle d'une voix lente. « Je ne sais toujours pas si je l'obtiendrai à temps pour me qualifier… Peut-être… peut-être qu'après tout, je ne suis pas faite pour ça… »

Elle hocha la tête plusieurs petites fois, manifestement pour elle-même, abattue. Le nœud qui serra violemment la gorge de Satoshi ne fut pas la seule chose qui l'empêcha de parler pour la reprendre.

« Alors heureusement que tu es là pour m'aider ! » affirma joyeusement Hikari en tendant d'un seul coup les bras en l'air. « J'avais absolument besoin de m'entraîner sur un cob– sur un volontaire, histoire de parfaire mes présentations !

— Ou… ouais…

— Essayer des coiffures ou de nouvelles combinaisons sur quelqu'un d'autre est bien plus facile que _sur soi _», lui expliqua-t-elle en agitant l'index. « J'avais vraiment besoin de cet entraînement.

— Mais ce machin, c'est une _robe_…

— Mm ? Ton costume de soubrette n'avait pourtant pas l'air de te déranger au Café Miltank.

— Okay, okay, finis ce que tu voulais faire, _vite_, que je me débarrasse de tout ça », capitula-t-il.

Hikari ne sembla même pas rassurée par son accord et retourna accentuer l'ondulation des pointes de ses cheveux, qu'elle avait déjà forcées à boucler un peu plus tôt.

Satoshi essaya de ne pas s'écrouler à défaut de réussir à se détendre. Pikachu donna un petit coup de tête contre la jupe, ratant sa jambe, et Satoshi ne put même pas lui caresser la tête du bout des doigts en réponse – s'il osait se pencher, il était sûr et certain que Hikari allait protester.

Quelques interminables minutes (heures ?) plus tard, Hikari reposa tous ses instruments de torture, se pencha, lui tourna autour par petits à-coups, furetant désagréablement comme pour vérifier le moindre détail, puis laissa un sourire exploser sur son visage, ouvertement fière.

« Vas-y, vas-y, lève-toi », invita-t-elle en illustrant l'injonction avec ses mains.

Satoshi n'avait pas particulièrement envie de bouger et de prouver qu'il existait – pas dans cette tenue, en tout cas.

« C'est fini ? Je peux enlever tout ça ?

— Hors de question, maintenant que tu es prêt !

— Prêt à… ?

— Eh bien, à te mettre en mouvements. Tu es censé pouvoir te déplacer si tu espères réussir quoi que ce soit.

— Tu veux dire, pendant les démonstrations de tes Concours ?

— … Oui, pendant les Concours. Allez, montre-moi tout ça et lève-toi ! »

Il faillit marcher sur l'ourlet en s'exécutant.

« Moins lourd, moins brutal. Plus souple, Satoshi. Plus souple ! Pense aux ondulations du tissu, tu ne voudrais pas rompre leur fluidité, n'est-ce pas ? »

À nouveau, Hikari lui tourna autour, tira quelques fois sur certains morceaux de la chute de sa jupe, serra un peu plus la collerette en dentelle noire qui lui étranglait déjà la gorge, reforma la manche bouffante de son bras droit, puis recula d'un pas.

« Tadam ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Est-ce que Satoshi n'est pas magnifique, Pikachu ? »

L'une des oreilles de son partenaire se pencha sur le côté et il scruta Satoshi pendant quelques secondes avant de baisser la tête.

« … Pikapi », commenta juste Pikachu dans un soupir.

Satoshi ignorait s'il s'agissait d'une marque d'esquive, d'un manque de motivation ou d'un signe de reconnaissance.

« C'est fini ? » redemanda-t-il avec espoir en plantant ses mains sur ses hanches.

Mais Hikari secoua naturellement la tête.

« Bien sûr que non. Tu vas rester comme ça le reste de l'après-midi.

— _Quoi ?!_

— Il faut que je puisse déterminer si tout ça tiendrait. Sans essayer avec quelqu'un, comment le savoir ?

— Mais… mais je suis censé faire _quoi _pendant ce temps, moi ?

— Les mêmes choses que d'habitude. T'entraîner avec tes Pokémon, passer du temps avec eux. Tu es le meilleur sujet pour déterminer la fiabilité de quelque chose : si ton maquillage, ta coiffure et l'arrangement de tes vêtements tiennent quelques heures, je saurai qu'ils résisteraient à n'importe quoi ! Allez, amuse-toi, amuse-toi ! Va près du lac. »

Satoshi tordit la bouche, pencha la tête sur le côté et la contempla incrédule. Hikari ne fléchit pas, toujours radieuse, même quand elle interrompit le silence pour répéter :

« Va près du lac.

— Qu–

— _Près du lac _», asséna-t-elle en souriant – un sourire et une inflexion qui tonnaient comme de l'acier. « À moins que tu veuilles rester encore un peu pour que l'on expérimente d'autres coiffures… ? » proposa-t-elle, sirupeuse.

Le cœur de Satoshi manqua un battement.

« Une seconde ! » cria-t-elle alors qu'il s'était à peine éloigné (enfui) d'une dizaine de mètres en courant à _toute vitesse_.

Satoshi s'interrompit, regardant craintivement par-dessus son épaule pendant que Pikachu finissait de le rejoindre après son départ précipité. Néanmoins (heureusement), Hikari ne l'avait pas suivi.

« Satoshi », observa-t-elle calmement en forçant un peu sa voix pour rester audible malgré la distance, « on ne court pas avec une jupe longue de cette façon. Pince le tissu et soulève-le – délicatement, à peine. Il faut que tu puisses te déplacer, mais tes mollets doivent rester cachés. Une demoiselle ne serait pas disgracieuse comme ça.

— Mais _tes _mollets sont à l'air !

— Pas du tout. J'ai des bottes et des bas montants. Et même, la taille de ta jupe _interdit _que tu montres les tiens. Reste élégante, avant tout. »

Satoshi ne répondit pas à son exclamation mielleuse et se contenta de la fixer avec insistance.

« Ne t'en fais pas, reste toi-même et tout ira bien ! » chantonna Hikari.

Satoshi considéra qu'il était peut-être effectivement dans son intérêt d'aller se cacher quelque part pour les prochaines heures.

o

o

« Donc, Satoshi a dû tomber _comme de par hasard _sur Shinji qui s'entraînait au lac, depuis, et ils sont certainement en train de… faire davantage connaissance ? Discuter pacifiquement ? Bref, de passer du temps ensemble, se rapprocher, et c'est le plus important ! »

Malgré l'enthousiasme remarquablement marqué de Hikari, Takeshi était inquiet.

(Ou peut-être _à cause _de son enthousiasme… ?)

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tout se passe certainement bien ! » continua Hikari. « Satoshi était adorable, je me suis occupée de tout, Shinji ne pourra jamais lui résister ! »

Takeshi ignorait si ce dénouement-là serait le plus heureux. Motivé par l'angoisse que tout se déroulât mal du côté de celui qui était presque comme un petit frère à ses yeux ('_Tu es certain que tu n'es pas jaloux~ ?_', '_Hikari, ça suffit._'), il avait finalement décidé qu'ils iraient jeter un œil.

(Et probablement pour répondre à sa curiosité, aussi.)

« Je suis certaine que Shinji saura prendre les devants si Satoshi n'est pas assez assertif ! » signala Hikari. « Satoshi est entre de bonnes mains ! C'est toi-même qui disais qu'il ne fallait pas voir Shinji sous un jour totalement négatif, qu'il était intéressant pour lui-même et ses méthodes et qu'on pouvait apprendre de lui, non ? Tu reconnais toi-même que c'est quelqu'un de valeur ! »

Peut-être Takeshi était-il le premier à ne pas être prêt à voir Satoshi convoler sans sa tutelle de par le monde, finalement. Pourtant, il sentait venir un temps où Satoshi continuerait son voyage sans lui, sans pouvoir établir quand ce jour arriverait, et ce futur hypothétique devenait de plus en plus envisageable avec le temps, moins abstrait, presque plus cohérent avec les avancées de Satoshi. Lui et Takeshi avaient certes pris des chemins séparés à l'occasion, mais ils s'étaient inéluctablement retrouvés pour continuer ensemble malgré les autres compagnons qui avaient choisi d'autres voies ; désormais, Takeshi se sentait s'effacer, peu à peu, sans avoir plus grand-chose à pouvoir apprendre à celui qui cessait chaque jour un peu plus d'être son petit protégé. Satoshi n'avait plus besoin de lui, et même si Takeshi savait que tous deux chérissaient les instants passés ensemble et la compagnie du groupe qu'ils formaient, il se demandait aussi ce que lui-même pourrait, voulait faire à présent, sans irrémédiablement lier sa présence à celle de Satoshi.

Toutefois, laisser Satoshi partir _seul _vers ses propres horizons et progrès se différenciait grandement d'accuser réception d'un éventuel intérêt amoureux pour qui que ce fût. Il avait le droit de s'enquérir de la situation.

(D'autant plus que Hikari avait choisi, probablement sans le réaliser, _un lac _comme point de réunion. N'importe quel autre endroit qui n'aurait pas eu le potentiel de rappeler la localisation du dernier match de Shinji et Satoshi, ainsi que la défaite implacable de celui-ci qui en avait résulté, aurait certainement été plus adapté.)

Hikari et lui arrivèrent en vue du lac, légèrement surélevés par rapport à celui-ci. En contrebas, ils purent instantanément observer que Shinji était effectivement présent, non loin du rivage. Satoshi aussi. Sur ce plan, ils avaient réussi.

Raisonnable, Takeshi ne s'était pas attendu à déboucher sur d'invraisemblables effusions de complicité et de communication.

Mais pas non plus à se faire assaillir par des grondements lointains et une atmosphère _glaciale _qui les pétrifia instantanément, Hikari et lui.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu _fais _», crachait Shinji. « C'est la réponse que tu t'es trouvée ? La fuite après une défaite ?

— Je fuis pas ! Je m'entraîne !

— C'est _ta façon_ de t'entraîner ?! C'est _ça_, tes méthodes soi-disant supérieures ?

— De quoi ? Je m'entraîne sérieusement avec tout le monde et–

— Je suppose que pendant que tu _t'amuses_ et t'auto-congratules de faire absolument _n'importe quoi_, Moukazaru n'a toujours pas maîtrisé son Brasier ?

— … Non…

— Fais-leur une faveur et relâche tes Pokémon. Ils méritent certainement un meilleur dresseur.

— Eh !

— Recule et change de voie, je n'en ai rien à faire, mais ne prétends pas que tu as la moindre valeur si tu _fuis _et esquive la moindre difficulté alors que tu proclamais ne jamais abandonner tes objectifs !

— Mais puisque je te dis que je fuis rien du tout ! Je m'entraîne ! Je compte gagner la prochaine fois qu'on s'affrontera !

— Je ne combats pas les pertes de temps. Amuse-toi avec tes Concours, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un te fasse mordre la poussière et t'en détourne, je m'en _fiche _», siffla Shinji en tournant le dos.

À côté de Takeshi, Hikari croisa les bras.

« On dirait que la robe ne plaît pas à Shinji », observa-t-elle en faisant la moue. « J'aurais peut-être dû essayer avec une jupe rose ? Mais le rouge lui va tellement bien ! »

Manquant de choir à chaque pas précipité, Satoshi tenta de courir pour rattraper Shinji mais celui-ci se contenta d'accélérer son allure sans se retourner.

« Je t'assure qu'on s'entraîne sérieusement !

— Ma première impression était la bonne, tu ne vaux _rien _», cingla Shinji.

Satoshi s'arrêta, Pikachu penaud à ses côté, regardant Shinji prendre congé sans qu'il pût l'arrêter.

« Mais… mais… » balbutia Satoshi en tendant vainement une main en avant.

Et ce fut tout.

Sur leur hauteur, Hikari et Takeshi soupirèrent de soulagement en sentant les échardes d'air glacé disparaître.

« Dommage », se lamenta Hikari. « Mauvaise piste, on dirait. Ou bien Satoshi vient de perdre quelques points dans le cœur de Shinji ? Satoshi a pourtant gardé son grelot, il tient à lui, pourquoi est-ce que Shinji n'est même pas capable de reconnaître ça ?

— Tu sais », signala Takeshi, « le grelot n'était peut-être pas très… significatif. Satoshi n'a pas pour habitude de jeter les objets qu'il reçoit en général.

— Oh, j'ai bien vu ! Son sac est rempli de souvenirs. En plus de ça, il a encore sur lui la statuette offerte par Haruka, des couverts en bois–

— Il les a toujours ? Je lui avais offert ça la deuxième fois qu'on s'était séparés, à Kanto.

— Et il les range toujours dans un mouchoir !

— Celui de Kasumi ?

— La fille de l'hameçon, donc ? Ah, et puis l'hameçon qu'il ne voulait pas partager, donc, et la moitié de ruban de Haruka comme ils avaient montré. Une moitié de vieille Monster Ball, également !

— Tu as fouillé dans ses affaires », conclut Takeshi d'un ton réprobateur.

Sans avoir l'air un tant soit peu coupable, Hikari secoua la tête, souriante.

« Pourquoi prendre l'effort de fouiller ? Il suffit de regarder attentivement lorsqu'il défait lui-même son sac et tout~ va~ bien~ »

Le possesseur dudit sac s'était déplacé d'un pas traînant jusqu'au rivage du lac et contemplait piteusement la surface, visiblement fatigué. Hikari regrettait que l'opération se fût soldée par une conclusion négative ; peut-être pouvaient-ils encore partir à la suite de Shinji et compenser les dégâts ? Un nœud dans les cheveux de Satoshi ferait probablement toute la différence !

Hikari s'apprêtait à soumettre quelques propositions d'améliorations esthétiques à Takeshi, mais un sifflement dans le ciel l'incita à lever la tête en même temps que lui à la recherche de sa cause. Ils ne tardèrent pas à distinguer un petit point filant dans le ciel, qui s'écrasa au sol dans un bruit mat, à une cinquantaine de mètres de Satoshi.

L'objet (une bourse marron ?) ne bougea pas davantage.

« Pika ?

— C'est quoi ce truc ? » s'enquit Satoshi.

Takeshi interrogea Hikari du regard mais aucun des deux ne semblait avoir la moindre idée susceptible d'expliquer la chute et la présence de l'objet. Satoshi, de son côté, s'avança prudemment dans sa direction, Pikachu sur les talons. Il n'avait pas fait dix mètres qu'un nouveau sifflement résonna dans les airs – et cette fois, ce sac de lest-là s'abattit avec un peu plus de force et d'éclat, néanmoins couvert par le grognement sourd de Satoshi qui tomba à terre sitôt qu'il le réceptionna.

Sur la tête.

'_Pikapi !_' s'écria Pikachu au moment où Hikari protesta '_Ses cheveux !_' en ramenant sa main contre sa bouche.

Pikachu bondit jusqu'à la tête de son humain, étalé sur le dos, les bras en étoile et immobile, la jupe emmêlée entre ses jambes, et il secoua son épaule avec inquiétude.

« Pika Pikapi !

— Aaarg… »

D'après son long gémissement, Satoshi avait l'air vivant.

« Il a vraiment la tête dure. J'espère que la coiffure n'a pas été totalement massacrée », marmonna tristement Hikari. « Pour une fois que sa masse hirsute était _brossée_… »

En l'air, les bruits continuaient, un peu plus discernables à chaque seconde. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de nuages aujourd'hui, mais Hikari et Takeshi n'avaient pas pour habitude de marcher en gardant la tête levée vers le ciel. Auquel cas, peut-être auraient-ils remarqué depuis quelques secondes la forme volumineuse qui descendait cahin-caha des sphères plus hautes.

Cela ressemblait à une montgolfière.

Et si l'on faisait abstraction du trou béant qui ornait sa tempe gauche ainsi que du tissu plié contorsionnant le visage, cela ressemblait même à une montgolfière en forme de tête de Nyarth.

_Oh_, pensa Takeshi, déjà résigné.

Les paroles hurlées étaient à présent audibles.

« À gauche, à gauche ! Non, non _à droite _j'ai dit !

— Quelle droite-nyaa ?

— _L'autre droite_, ne restez pas de mon côté, équilibrez la cabine !

— Musashi, j'ai peur ! Aïe !

— Si tu avais regardé où on volait, le ballon n'aurait pas été percé alors arrête de te plaindre !

— C'était _ton_ tour de garde-nyaa, si tu ne t'étais pas endormie, on aurait pu éviter l'essaim de Mukkuru et l'avarie aurait été évitée-nyaa ! _Aïe _! Tu vas me payer ça !

— Eh ! Aïe ! Lâche mon visage et utilise tes griffes pour couper les sacs de lest, imbécile !

— Lâche ma queue-nyaa !

— … On est fichus. »

Effectivement, le trou s'élargit distinctement. L'air hurla contre le tissu en s'éparpillant. Le trio hurla en finissant sa chute. Par réflexe, Hikari et Takeshi fermèrent les yeux au moment de la collision avec le sol.

Lorsqu'ils les rouvrirent, le ballon finissait de se froisser et de s'étaler sur l'herbe.

Pendant deux minutes, tout fut silencieux. Puis, de petites bosses se formèrent dans le tissu, de plus en plus proches de son extrémité : rampant au sol, Musashi, Kojirô et Nyarth prirent le temps de s'en extraire précautionneusement, clignèrent quelques secondes des paupières, se regardèrent, puis laissèrent un sourire se fendre sur leurs visages.

« Eh bien… on a survécu ?

— Et ça fait du bien-nyaa !

— Mm ? » s'interrogea Musashi en regardant en avant.

Massant l'arrière de son crâne avec sa main, chancelant légèrement, Satoshi finissait de se remettre debout.

Il y eut un instant de silence hébété lorsque Satoshi redressa la tête et laissa son regard errer sur l'herbe jusqu'à le fixer sur le trio à une vingtaine de mètres de lui.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent.

De concert, les quatre tendirent le bras vers l'autre camp dans un signe de reconnaissance mutuelle, presque accusateurs.

« Ah ! »

Sans se laisser désarçonner, le trio reprit vite contenance et s'empressa de se relever, saisissant le tissu de leur ballon crevé pour le lancer en l'air avec grandiloquence.

« HO- HOHOHOÏ ! »

Satoshi tordit la bouche. Pikachu se rapprocha de ses jambes.

« 'AH !', entendons-nous crier une voix ?

— Et nous apparaissons comme une étoile filante à chaque fois !

— Oh, le vent !

— Oh, la terre !

— Oh, le… la _robe _?! »

Musashi, Kojirô et Nyarth s'arrêtèrent dans leurs poses, incrédules, clignant les paupières plusieurs secondes.

« Et le gang Rocket », soupira Takeshi à voix basse, juste pour la forme. « On ne les avait pas encore vus aujourd'hui, après tout. »

Hikari grimaça en signe d'acquiescement.

« Au moins, ça sera fait ? »

Néanmoins, et juste pour cette fois-là, le trio sembla accepter de bonne grâce de sacrifier son texte d'introduction et de remettre à (quelques minutes) plus tard la capture de Pikachu. Accusant vraisemblablement réception des vêtements du jour de Satoshi, ils laissèrent tomber toute la solennité de leur présentation et éclatèrent de rire.

« Le mouflet aurait-il décidé de laisser sa reine intérieure remonter à la surface ? » questionna Kojirô, hilare.

« _La ferme !_

— Qu'elle est mignonne-nyaa !

— Ooooh, ma petite Sato-chan~ Il fallait nous le dire, si tu voulais que _Papa_ et _Maman_ t'achètent une nouvelle tenue ! »

Sans bouger davantage ni donner l'impression qu'il serait pertinent d'intervenir, Hikari donna un coup de coude à Takeshi.

« _Eux _ont le bon goût de noter les efforts qu'on a fournis.

— Je ne suis pas certain que leur avis et leurs commentaires comptent réellement », tempéra Takeshi.

En contrebas, les envolées d'invectives continuaient.

« Plus à l'aise en jupon, mouflet ?

— Tu peux parler ! C'est toi qui passais ton temps à être en robe, avant !

— Eheh, ravi de constater que j'ai su inspirer des vocations !

— Est-ce qu'on doit l'appeler _mouflette_-nyaa à partir d'aujourd'hui ? »

Ce fut à ce moment que Satoshi tapa du pied et se résolut à mordre.

« _Ça suffit ! _» gronda-t-il en bondissant en avant. « Pikachu ! Voltec– »

Son réflexe d'avancer avec des gestes brusques s'avéra malheureux.

Même de loin, Hikari et Takeshi purent distinctement voir son pied marcher sur le tissu de sa jupe et incidemment le tirer. Ils devinèrent que son pied droit avait déjà dû décoller du sol, observèrent le manque d'équilibre se lire sur le visage et le corps de Satoshi durant la seconde fatidique où il chancela, battant vivement les bras en l'air comme si le geste pouvait lui permettre de s'envoler ou, au moins, de compenser la force de gravité qui l'entraînait vers une chute inéluctable sur le côté gauche.

Peine perdue, Satoshi chavira et tomba de tout son long dans l'eau, dans un claquement sec et pour le moins bruyant.

« Je lui avais dit de soulever sa jupe s'il voulait marcher », soupira Hikari en secouant la tête.

Musashi, Kojirô et Nyarth, de leur côté, s'empressèrent de sortir leurs grandes épuisettes.

« Un mouflet à la mer ! » s'écrièrent-ils de concert. « Un mouflet à la mer et un Pikachu sans défense à cueillir, ça fait du b– »

La fin de la phrase se transforma en hurlement lorsque Pikachu, ayant décidé d'exécuter l'attaque même sans la fin de l'ordre, déjà entouré de l'aura de Volteccer, bondit du sol et percuta le groupe de plein fouet en les envoyant valser contre la nacelle de leur montgolfière.

L'explosion ne couvrit pas totalement leurs voix.

« –MAAAAAAL ! »

Après avoir vérifié d'un coup d'œil que Pikachu s'était correctement réceptionné au sol et à une distance sécurisante, Hikari posa la main en visière et regarda le trio s'envoler puis peu à peu disparaître dans le ciel, pensive.

« Zut », gémit-elle. « Ils ont été envoyés vers l'est, on devrait les recroiser d'ici à ce qu'on arrive à Nagisa City.

— On risquerait de se sentir un peu seuls sans une intervention quotidienne, hein ? » remarqua Takeshi.

La surface du lac, redevenue à peu près lisse malgré les remous qui continuaient de l'agiter, fut brusquement déchirée lorsqu'une main en jaillit et s'accrocha au rivage, confirmant que Satoshi ne s'était donc pas noyé.

En amis charitables, Takeshi et Hikari le laissèrent s'extraire seul de l'eau. Le tissu, alourdi et froncé par l'humidité, lui collait à la peau et semblait vouloir l'entraîner en arrière, le ramener à l'eau ; Satoshi persévéra, avança les bras sur la terre ferme, s'appuya sur ses coudes et rampa sur la terre ferme – ou un peu moins ferme dans quelques secondes, son corps mouillé allait la transformer en boue. Boue qui allait tacher sa robe déjà malmenée, regretta Hikari, espérant que Satoshi ne l'avait pas déchirée ou fait courir un accroc en plus du reste.

Satoshi, rejoint par Pikachu, crachota à quatre pattes quelques secondes puis s'autorisa à s'écrouler sur le sol. Considérant qu'il avait l'air de respirer, Takeshi et Hikari le laissèrent récupérer.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on a fait tout ça, déjà ? » se résolut à demander Takeshi sans donner l'air de s'en préoccuper réellement.

La courte pause qui lui répondit fut parfaitement explicite.

« Parce que c'était fun ? » proposa enfin Hikari d'une voix distraite.

De façon effrayante, cette réponse semblait résumer le plus précisément et honnêtement la journée.

Takeshi soupira.

« Satoshi ne va _jamais _nous pardonner ça. »

Mais Hikari secoua lentement la tête.

« Normal de s'inquiéter pour lui », nuança-t-elle en posant les mains sur la hanche. « On a raison de s'insurger qu'il ne comprenne rien à rien et de se soucier de son futur.

— Pour être honnête, il arrive parfaitement à vivre comme ça.

— Eh ? Mais est-ce que ça veut dire pour autant qu'on devrait le laisser rester ignorant toute sa vie ?

— … Non.

— Sans un coup de pouce, il n'évoluera jamais ! Il suffirait d'essayer de procéder d'une autre façon.

— Satoshi ne vient-il pas de ruiner tout espoir de possibilité de s'entendre un jour avec Shinji ?

— Oh ! Je ne pensais pas spécifiquement à Shinji.

— Et tu penses à… ?

— Il reste un paquet de gens pour qui Satoshi pourrait avoir des sentiments – pas qu'amicaux, je veux dire.

— Le reste des souvenirs de son sac ?

— Bien sûr. On a presque trop de pistes, maintenant. Que l'élu de son cœur soit une fille ou un garçon, on doit absolument apprendre à Satoshi à cesser de donner l'impression qu'il n'a jamais été amoureux de quelqu'un ! »

Hikari s'interrompit, tapota son index sur ses lèvres et lui jeta un regard en coin.

« Ou peut-être qu'il est simplement… tu sais ? Asexuel, aromantique, un truc en a–quelque chose de ce genre. Pas intéressé, quoi. »

Takeshi cligna les yeux.

« Oh. »

Et se demanda pourquoi il n'avait pas pensé au plus évident plus tôt.

Une seconde, depuis quand était-il passé de 'discuter avec Satoshi des relations romantiques d'autrui' à '_s'immiscer dans la peu probable vie romantique de Satoshi_' ?!

« Ou alors, il est juste secrètement timide et il serait alors de notre devoir de l'aider à faire le premier pas ! » s'écria Hikari en tendant le poing en avant, guillerette, dynamique et déterminée.

Comme en réponse, l'air autour d'eux sembla brusquement se glacer.

« _Vous deux _», tonna une voix d'outre-tombe dans leur dos, grave, rugueuse, dangereuse.

Hikari et Takeshi se raidirent immédiatement et sentirent chacun une goutte de sueur descendre le long de leur colonne vertébrale avant de se retourner.

Malgré les ruisselets d'eau qui continuaient de goutter de ses mèches et de ses vêtements trempés, Satoshi et Pikachu les avaient rejoints sans qu'ils ne les entendissent. Pikachu agitait la queue dans un mouvement répétitif empreint de réprobation nerveuse. Satoshi, lui, avait les épaules voûtées, les cheveux surnaturellement plaqués contre son crâne, son front et sa nuque, et ses joues dégoulinaient de noir sous ses yeux – le mascara avait manifestement coulé, Hikari et Takeshi le savaient rationnellement, mais cela ne fit pas disparaître la terreur qu'ils ressentirent en contemplant son visage presque démoniaque, sa grimace hargneuse et ses yeux furibonds, prêts à foudroyer.

Ils n'étaient pas certains que le grincement de ses dents n'était que le fruit de leur imagination.

« Le maquillage n'était pas totalement waterproof », commenta Hikari d'une voix faible et terrifiée, comme par auto-défense.

Satoshi tapa du pied par terre dans un bruit de succion et leva les coudes en l'air avant d'exploser.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris, enfin ?!

— Piiiiika », renchérit Pikachu.

Hikari et Takeshi eurent chacun la certitude que l'autre entendait parfaitement le ton plus menaçant qu'ennuyé du Pokémon, et ses promesses d'électrocution sous-jacentes s'ils _osaient _recommencer.

« On agissait pour ton bien ? » proposa timidement Hikari.

Elle ne put cependant pas retenir un frémissement en observant un petit éclair crépiter brièvement sur le rouge de la joue droite de Pikachu, comme si la réponse avait été jugée _mauvaise_.

« Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ? » cracha Satoshi en plissant les yeux. « Vous étiez juste bizarres et, d'un coup, on dirait que vous avez juste cherché à être le plus abominables possible !

— Non ! » s'offusqua Hikari en mettant les mains devant elle. « On se souciait juste de ton bien-être. On se posait juste quelques questions sur toi.

— Du genre ?!

— Tu n'as jamais eu envie d'embrasser quelqu'un ? » demanda Hikari d'une voix neutre, sans hésiter une seconde.

Les bras pliés, le cou encore tendu, un genou fléchi, Satoshi se pétrifia instantanément. Il ne réagit même pas lorsqu'une goutte d'eau coula d'une mèche jusqu'à l'arête de son nez.

Il rouvrit la bouche, la referma, réessaya encore, jusqu'à crier :

« Et qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec tout le reste ?! »

Les rougeurs qui avaient envahi ses joues sous les traînées de mascara rivalisaient avec la couleur de sa robe, observa Hikari en se sentant sourire comme un félin repu.

« Donc il y _a _bien quelqu'un », chantonna-t-elle. Elle tourna légèrement la tête vers Takeshi, les paupières à demi baissées. « Il suffisait de prendre son courage à deux mains et de demander, mm~, monsieur je-vais-en-parler-avec-Satoshi précédemment rentré bredouille ?

Takeshi préféra rester silencieux.

« De quoi tu parles, enfin ?!

— De toi, Satoshi. De toi et de la personne que tu as envie d'embrasser.

— J'ai pas dit que… » commença Satoshi sans parvenir à continuer, comme si les mots se bloquaient dans sa gorge.

Il était encore un peu plus rouge, savoura Hikari.

« Oh ? Tiens donc, il n'y a plus personne, maintenant ? » s'amusa-t-elle.

Satoshi se renfrogna un peu, comme en cherchant à disparaître sur lui-même, puis s'accroupit et ramena contre lui ses genoux recouverts de la jupe en provoquant un bruit spongieux. Pikachu lui tapota la tête.

« Mais comment est-ce que tu fais lorsque la personne en question avait tendance à te hurler dessus sans raison, et continue de te reprocher quelque chose presque à chaque fois que tu lui parles ? » marmonna-t-il.

Takeshi se demanda avec une vague panique si Satoshi parlait toujours de Shinji (si c'était le cas, il espérait que Satoshi réalisait l'aspect catastrophique de la situation).

« J'étais supposé utiliser son machin, non ? » s'agaçait Satoshi sans faire attention à eux. « Mais 'J'aurais dû me douter que tu manquerais de le perdre à la moindre occasion.', qu'elle a dit, comme si j'avais fait exprès de me le faire voler ! Pareil qu'avec le mouchoir, 'Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par _une odeur qui ne part pas _?!', comme si je m'étais débrouillé pour que le trio Rocket me tombe dessus dès que j'étais rentré au village ! Et puis si je n'avais pas couvert le nez de Pikachu avec, il aurait avalé les fumées toxiques et…

— Satoshi, tu gloses.

— Je mets pas de gloss ! Et y'en a jamais sur ses lèvres non plus !

— … Je vais totalement t'acheter un dictionnaire en plus d'un cahier de maths pour ton prochain Noël. Mais ravie d'apprendre que tu es capable de faire attention à ses lèvres.

— Elle sait que je tiens autant à elle qu'aux autres », continua Satoshi sans l'écouter, « et _je _prenais soin d'elle autant que les autres, mais–

— C'est le contraire ! » s'exclama Hikari. « L'amour entre deux personnes, ça n'est pas ça ! C'est un traitement de faveur, même si tu dois blesser et violenter l'autre personne pour lui faire comprendre la force de ton amour !

— Hein ?

— … Hikari, Kotone t'a fait lire quel genre de romans, exactement ?

— Tu dois être plus agressif ! Ça n'est pas grave si l'autre personne objecte un peu au début, fais-lui comprendre que ce que tu lui fais en vaut la peine !

— De quoi… ?

— Est-ce que je suis censé censurer tes lectures jusqu'à ce que tu sois en âge de comprendre à quel point ce que tu es en train de dire est mal _à tous les niveaux _?

— Le Casanova harceleur d'infirmières et de policières en jupettes devrait plutôt me soutenir dès qu'il est question _d'exprimer _la force de son attirance.

— …

— Bien. Satoshi, il faut que tu la malmènes un peu pour mieux l'attirer !

— … Non, vraiment, Hikari, je ne crois pas que tu devrais continuer à–

— Tu es dans ton droit, tout est bon pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle est différente, que ça n'est pas qu'une amie parmi d'autres ! »

o

o

« Comment ça, tu tiens à ce que je _sache_ que tu me détestes _en toute amitié_ ?! » s'insurgea Kasumi à l'autre bout du combiné.


End file.
